Ask Kenny
by SouthParkisAwesome14
Summary: You ask Kenny questions and inspired by ask stories I read. Plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

"Hey my Name is Kenny and I am here on this blog to tell you that you can ask me questions and I will answer them." So go ahead and ask questions people."

**This Story is inspired by a couple ask stories that I saw today i hope I get lots of questions for Kenny to answer. Review or Pm please.**


	2. Dying in almost every episode

Hey guys I'm back and I've got my first question and it comes from yaoilover10 asks:

Are you used to getting killed in almost every episode?

Well I guess so because I wake up in my bed every night wearing my same old clothes like nothing I got to say I'm used to getting killed almost every time but it really hasn't happened in a long time so I'm happy about that. Besides I became this awesome superhero named Mysterion. The fat Cartman was really jealous and I also became leader of his group and that's what dying a lot got me.


	3. Friends

Hey Guys,This next question comes form thecrazierone and it asks:What do you think if your friends? Stan? Kyle? Cartman? Butters?

Well Stan is really cool he's always cool and nice to everybody but he can be a crack head at times because you know there's Wendy and Kyle. Speaking of Kyle he is the same as Stan cool and nice to everyone but he can be annoying at times. Cartman is a ***head of a friend he always rips on me for being poor and I rip on him for being fat and stupiD but he's is really nice he is not that annoying when I went to Hawaii with him he got closer so yeah he's pretty cool.


	4. Sexuality

Hey guys I'm back next question comes from SouthParkRulesDaWorld and it asks:Dear Kenny I think we're all wondering,What is your sexuality?

Really? I have been in into boobs and I am said to be a pervert but come on. So yeah I'm straight but if you want to see gay you should probably check for Stan and Kyle. Sike so yeah that's my answer.


	5. Me and Stan!

I'm back with another question,Olay so some guy named guest asks:Dear Kenny if Stan got pregnant by you and you were the father what would you do?

Well first of all I'm not Stan is not a girl. But if that were to happen I would never talk to Stan again I keep my eye on the baby but that's it. Like I said before I'm in to ladies. So that's it.


	6. If I was gay

So I i back with the next question form xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx asks:If you were gay who would you hit on first?

I am not gay people Cartman just ripped on me today for being gay but I'm not gay okay . Come on seriously I am not gay not cool guys what's with all the gay questions? But if you guys want to know if I was gay I would probably hit on I don't know Butters or Kyle they seem like e type that would be gay. That's all I have for this question?


	7. Who am I in love with?

Hey Everybody I'm back and this next question comes from xStylennyButtmanx asks:

Dear Kenny who are you on love with? Who am I in love with well I don't really know I might not even have a has been a lot of talk at school about me and Bebe and how we should go out but I just don't see it. While Cartman's not running his mouth about me and Butters he's running it about me and Bebe. I would like a girl that could but on a show. If you know what I mean. But there is always a chance for me and Bebe. I really don't know. That's it for now.


	8. Would I fall in love?

Hello Next question comes from kitkatkathy27121993: Dear Kenny would you fall in love with one day?

Well I pretty much answered this already but yes I would fall in love one day with a girl that can but on a know a hot and sexy woman who knows how to show a man a good I know I'm a pervert.


	9. babe

Hello Kenny here with another question and it comes from babe:Dear Kenny ivthinkbyour fit who do you like better? Stan? Kyle? Or Craig?

So she thinks I'm gay atop thinking I'm gay I am not gay okay I don't feel that way about any of them. And will you guys shut up about the gay stuff not cool guys not cool. Now I had my friends over earlier and Cartman saw this stuff and is saying he has prof I'm gay well I'm not. I'm going now guys see ya.

**I can't be asked questions on review anymore I just got warned so you guys have to pm me questions so yea see you guys.**


	10. Touch myself a alot?

Whats up its Kenny back with a question and it comes form YouLoveMe: Dear Kenny I hope I don't offend you but do you masturbate a lot?

Well no. I have I few times or maybe a few times a day,Sike. But I have a few times I do I guess when I look at magazines with hot chicks or maybe when I see a sexy poster or pics online. I say I don't do it a lot though. That's all for that question guys.

**I need questions by pm guys out I will answer the people who already asked in review.**


	11. Kyle and Cartman

What's up guys it's Kenny back with a question from somebody named guest: dear kenneth what do you think when Cartman and Kyle are having a row and how do you feel?

This is how I think and feel they should give it up and make out its obvious that they are super gay for each other. I'm out

**reminder:question most be sent by pm**


	12. Afterlife

Hey its Kenny with a question from horrorfan29: Kenny whats it like in the afterlife?

Well I go to heaven its awesome and fun there when I go to hell I that things that are scary. I have a question did you guys know the devil was gay? I'm out


	13. Animal and Butters

Hey guys Kenny back and this time I have a friend with me Butters. He and I have been getting alone and so I decided he can see this but before I get to Butters here's a question from kitkatlathy27121993: if you could be any animal what would you be? And why?

I would probably be a metching or something that attracts he ladies you know? Something that would get there attention like a dog or something. And now here's Butters.

Hey everyone I'm Butters and Ken said that I can help this and that's mean you can also ask me questions or boy isn't that great?

**Warning:something could happen to my account if I don't get questions through pm only.**


	14. Zombie Invasion

Kenny back with a question form Horrorfan29. if there was a zombie invasion what weapon would you use?

I would use lots of weapons there all helpful. I still have Butters here from the last time I use on and he says that sounds really violet. But yeah if I had to choose I really wouldn't know. Kenny out.


	15. Gay and show

Hey guys its Kenny along with Butters and these next two questions come from Estella tweak: Butters do you like Kenny? I bet you do. And Kenny do you watch Hetalia Axis power? Okay Butters will answer first.

Hello Estella I'm sorry but I just want you to know that I don't like Kenny and well I don't take to kindly into people thinking that of stuff. Besides if I was gay my parents would probably ground me. Okay now back to Kenny.

Okay do I watch Hetalia Axis power? Well it kind of sounds gay if you ask me I really don't know what that shows about but I'm sorry but it sounds gay. No hard feelings though. Kenny out.


	16. Curse

Hi Kenny and Butters here with the next question from deluxePotter1: Dear Kenny according to your curse are you a demigod? P.S Mysterion is my favorite superhero.

Thanks I'm glad to help and anyway I really don't know about what I really am when it comes to my curse I am wanting to figure out how I got this power but I will just have to get more in to that. Lets have Butters say something.

Hello my name is Butters and I think its cool that Kenny has this power. That's really all I have to say.


	17. Me and Butters

Hey its Kenny and Butters back with a question from wakkowarnerlover1: Kenny have you ever heard of fanfics with you and Butters?

I have heard abut things like that and I have to say I don't like it how many times do I have to say it? I'm not gay! I will never date Butters ever! I lie girls okay I like girls you know its me Kenny the pervert who likes girls. I like girls. Now on to Butters.

Hey it's me Butters and Ken's right I do not like him that way we are it gay. And if its Eric telling all these could be we are gay I have to say SHUT THE F**K Up!

Okay guys that's it for now.


	18. My voice

Kenny and Butters back with a question from Southparkfan112: Kenny what's with your voice?

My voice is fine I just were my parka but I think you might be talking about my mysterion voice. I make it so people don't know who I am and with my normal voice Wel that's just my normal voice. Lets get to Butters.

Well gosh I can't believe you asked Ken that question his voice is just fine. I am shocked that you might be trying to judge poor Kenny by his voice but if your not I apologize for getting a little mad. Bye love Butters


End file.
